Do I Wanna Know
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Does he really wants to know if these feelings flow both ways? SkyeWard AU, Tumblr!Prompt, PWP


**~Do I wanna know~**

* * *

**A**/**N: Dear anon, that took only two months to be written! Lol I lived your prompt from the very first moment but nothing came until I listened to Do I wanna know by the Arctic Monkeys. I suggest you listen to the song while reading it. **

* * *

**(Do I wanna know)**

**If this feeling flows both ways?**

**(Sad to see you go)**

**Was sort of hoping that you'd stay**

**(Baby we both know)**

**That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day**

**Crawling back to you**

**Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?**

**'Cause I always do**

**Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new**

**Now I've thought it through**

**Do I wanna know~ Arctic Monkeys**

* * *

He liked the days they had off, it always meant they got to return to the Hub. They got to relax, have some fun but lately he found it impossible. Grant would never admit it but it had a lot to do with Skye's new beau. They had a connection the two of them, from the very first moment they laid eyes on each other. Based on that he somehow thought that she'd be there waiting for him to master the courage to make a move.

Sadly that wasn't the case. He should know that she wouldn't be the type of woman that would stick around pinning for him. No matter how much he wanted her, how many nights he dreamt of her, of her soft skin, her tanned legs wrapped around his waist, his face buried between her thighs driving her over the edges, her husky voice calling his name in pleasure. Those dreams always ended the same way, with him cuming all over himself making a complete mess.

To be honest he had no idea what she found on Agent Carter. What was it that made him better than Grant? The fact that' he's not a wuss. A voice whispered inside his head. The clicking of heels against the Bus floor brought him out of his thoughts. His head snapped up only to be met with what haunted his dreams the past few months. Skye stood before him, dressed in a dress that should be dimmed illegal, hair falling down her back and the only thing he wanted was to run his fingers through them. Words escaped him for a second, moments like this he hated the power she had over him. Grant was a man that liked to keep everything under control but when it came to Skye he always turned himself into a hot mess.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. She turned to face him, arching an eyebrow.

"Um, no one of your business?" He wanted to listen to her words, he really did, but the only thing he could focus on was her blood red lips. Images flashed thought his mind, of her on her knees, naked with those perfect pouty lips painted the same red wrapped around his cock. His hands tangled in her soft curls urging her on as she sucked him off.

"Are you meeting Carter again?" He shouldn't be asking her but he did. Something flashed within her eyes, he swore it was anger. "Cause I'd suggest you drop whatever you do with him. Sharon said-"

"Tell Sharon thanks." She cut him off. "But I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. I don't need your friends doing background checks on my dates. Coulson has it covert." She span around ready to walk away. "Oh and Agent Ward?" She threw him a glare over her shoulder. "We both know that it wasn't Sharon that did that research on Alex." Something snapped inside him and before he knew it he had her pinned against the wall. "Let me go." She hissed between clenched teeth.

"What if I don't?" Their faces were inches apart, her hot breath fanning over his face. Her hands pushed against his chest half heartily and he took hold of them, pinning them over her head. The air around them shifted, turned thicker.

"I'll scream." She breathed licking her lips.

"Do it." He murmured nuzzling her neck, tearing a moan from the back of her throat. His lips found her pulse point, peppering soft kisses all over it. One of her legs wrapped around his thigh, bringing him closer to her. "I don't hear anything, sweetheart." He teased and grounded against her, rubbing his hard on shamelessly against her center. Skye whimpered at the contact.

"You don't get to do this to me." She cried as his teeth sunk on her soft skin, marking her. Her hands escaped his grip and slide into his hair pulling at the traces harshly. "You don't get to rill me up and leave me hanging again." Her lips crushed against his.

"What if I don't?" He murmured as they pulled apart. "What if I want to bury my face between your legs and beg you to stay with me." His fingers traveled down her neck, reaching the top of her dress he pulled, hard, splitting the fabric in two. He took a rosy nipple between his lips forcing her to arch her back, pushing her body closer to his mouth. "What if I want to fuck you until you can't think straight anymore. Until my name is the only one you'll be calling." He switched to the other one.

"Do it." She ordered him and he fell to his knees like a good soldier. They were in the middle of the Bus common area. Anyone could walk by any moment, Coulson, maybe even May and Grant would be in so much trouble if they did. But who cared? Right now he had everything he ever wanted. Pushing her dress up he snapped her thong in two, leaving the offending piece of fabric fall to the floor. "Oh God!" She moaned as he got into work, sucking and licking, fingers pushing steadily in and out of her, getting her closer to the edge. For the first time in her life she felt like she was going to tear at the seams if he didn't let her cum right now.

His teeth tugged at her clit as he gave her a hard thrust and Skye was gone. Holding on to him for dear life as pleasure coursed through her veins, making her knees weak. He stood up suddenly, his hands taking hold of her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoist her up. Agent Carter long forgotten. He walked fast towards his bunk, lips fastening upon her, barely pulling back for air every few minutes. Grant pushed his door closed, double locking it. Now wasn't the time for someone to interrupt them.

"Your clothes." She whined as he bend over to kiss her. "I want them off. Now!" The low growl escaping her made him laugh. Hands shaking they undressed each other hastily. He took a moment to admire the view, here was the woman he dreamt for so many nights, the woman he was probably in love with, laid against his sheets, naked, looking like some kind of goddess. Hair fanning against his pillow, all flushed and stunning. "Please!" She whimpered, legs falling open wide, shamelessly pushing her hips in an invitation. Something came undone inside him, leaning over her Grant's mouth collided against hers, tearing another moan out of her tiny body.

Grabbing a condom from his nightstand, he covered himself and was inside her before any of them could regret it. He watched as her breath hitched, knuckles fisting on the cotton sheets. "Skye." He groaned as her muscles tighten around him. She bite her lips as he pushed out and back in again. "God, you feel amazing."

"You feel even better." She murmured her hips meeting his thrust for thrust. Their pace was hard and fast, they'd have time for slow and gentle later. Right now he just needed to have her, to mark her as his and Skye had no problem with that. Doing some marking of her own. Moans, whimpers, gasps, they pushed each other closer to oblivion, working together to reach cloud nine.

A moment later her back arched, head thrown back, his name falling from her lips. Grant lost it, nothing else mattered except the woman underneath him. His whole body hummed for her.

_Skye. Skye. Skye._

His mind could process noting more but her name as they laid, tangled together, trying to catch their breaths. "Why did I ever tried to resist you?" He asked her as he pulled out and fell beside her.

"I have no fucking idea." She smiled, eyes closed, snuggling closer to his body.

_Why indeed..._


End file.
